ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasmic Chronicles
Tales of Fantasmic is a fan based crossover series by Disney, Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Hasbro Studios. The story follows Mickey Mouse who has exciting adventures with his friends Bugs Bunny, Spongebob Squarepants, Twilight Sparkle, and Ben 10. Chapters Prologue- Yen Sid tells tells the story of a little fella who accidentally ravaged a world he created and got sucked in by a monster made of ink. Chapter 1: Dark Beauty Castle- Mickey arrives in Wasteland and breaks free from the Mad Doctor's torture table. Chapter 2: What's up, Doc?- Mickey and Bugs Bunny escape from the castle and into Gremlin Territory. Chapter 3: It's A Small World After All- Mickey and Bugs Meet up with Spongebob Squarepants and Twilight Sparkle and must help the Gremlins save their land. Chapter 4: Welcome to Meanstreet USA- Mickey and Co. arrive at the city of Meanstreet USA. Chapter 5: Keeper of the Mountain- Mickey and Co. must search for the exiled king of Wasteland, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Chapter 6: The Mountai of Mickeyjunk- Mickey and Co. must climb to the peak of Mickeyjunk Mountain. Chapter 7: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit- Mickey and Friends encounter Oswald. Chapter 8: Tomorrow City- In order to get home, Mickey and Co. must go to Tomorrow City, also known as the city of the future. Chapter 9: the Rocket- the heroes arrive at the rocket only for to find it sabotaged. Chapter 10: Ventureland- the gang goes to Ventureland to find the next piece and must help a crew of pirates. Chapter 11: Pirates of Tortuga- the gang must fight the Blotlings for Tortuga. Chapter 12: Skull Rock- Mickey and Co. put a stop to the Flying Dutchmen's production of Animatronic Pirates. Chapter 13: Bog Easy- Mickey and Friends help the residents of Bog Easy with a ghost problem while searching for the last piece of the rocket Chapter 14: the Haunted Mansion- Mickey and the gang learn that the Mad Doctor has been making experiments at the Haunted Mansion. Chapter 15: the Mad Doctor- our heroes face off against the Mad Doctor. Chapter 16: the Shadow Blot- the gang return to Mickeyjunk Mountain where Oswald is fighting the Shadow Blot. Chapter 17: the Truth Revealed- Mickey confesses his mistake on Wasteland. The REAL Blot is released. Chapter 18: the Blot Wars- Wasteland goes to war against the Blot and his Blotlings. Chapter 19: The Crumbling Castle- Oswald has a plan to destroy the Blot once and for all. Chapter 20: the Final Battle- Mickey comes face-to-face with the Blot. Chapter 21: a Happier Ending- Wasteland's fate is decided. Epilogue: Yen Sid finishes the tale with Mickey returning home and Wasteland restored to life. A New Beginning Chapter 1: Life at Wasteland- Bugs, Twilight, and Spongebob's stories are told after the events of the Blot Wars. Chapter 2:' the Rise of Nightmare Moon'- an evil alicorn threatens the people of of OsTown through use of nightmares. Chapter 3: Quest for Harmony- Nightmare Moon threatens Wasteland and the only thing that can stop her is the Elements of Harmony. Chapter 4: Legend of the Krabby Patty Secret Formula- a microscopic villain named Plankton attempts to steal a recipe for a popular burger. Chapter 5: Yosemite Sam- notorious crook Yosemite Sam robs the National Bank of Wasteland, and surprisingly, Bugs is his getaway driver! Chapter 6: Spike the Gem Eater- Twilight's assistant Spike develops a gem craving and starts eating every jewel in sight. Chapter 7: Ballad of Bigfoot- Bugs and Twilight's patience are tested when they must protect a child like Bigfoot from a group of Haz-mats. Chapter 8: Wil E. Coyte. Genius- Bugs is challenged by his neighbor, a coyote inventor who claims to be a genius. Chapter 9:' the Apple Ball Run'- Applejack and her family host a competion involving apples. Wil E. claims to have a solution to winning. Chapter 10: Patrick's Donut of Shame- Patrick takes a donut that he believes to be Spongebob's. Chapter 11: A Pinkie Pie Too Far- Pinkie Pie's knack for throwing parties goes too far when she starts attracting an army of jellyfish. Chapter 12: the Pony without a Cutie Mark- Applejack's little sister, Apple Bloom feels outcasted because she's the only pony without a Cutie Mark. Chapter 13: Scooby-Doo's Circus Extravaganza- feeling unwanted, Scooby-Doo runs away and joins the circus where a group of evil carnies force him to be their king. Chapter 14: the Frycook Games- Spongebob and Patrick's friendship is questioned when they compete against each other in a fast food themed competition. Chapter 15: Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy- Spongebob and Patrick try to get their favorite heroes out of retirement. Chapter 16: Three Foals and a Penguin- the Cutie Mark Crusaders adopt Gunter the penguin after he was thrown out by the Ice King Season 2 Chapter 1: Discord- Bugs, Spongebob, Patrick, and the Mane 6 are tasked by Princess Celestia to reform Discord, a creature of disharmony, who takes advantage of Patrick's stupidity. Chapter 2: To Eat a Rabbit- a vulture demands that she eat a rabbit because she has eaten everything else, so its up to Bugs and Fluttershy to prove to her that rabbits a inedible. Chapter 3: the Grim Rabbit- the Grim Rabbit has come for Bugs' soul, but Bugs, believing it to be a misunderstanding is pursuided by him. Now Bugs must use his wits to defeat him. Chapter 4: Jellyfishing- after surviving a severe accident involving a jellyfish, Spongebob and Patrick take Squidward on a day of jellyfishing. Chapter 5: Living Like Larry- inspired by Larry the Lobster, Patrick becomes an extreme daredevil. Chapater 6: Rarity takes Manehattan- While visiting the Meanstreet section of Manehattan for Fashion Week, Rarity is devasted to learn that Wil E. Coyote has invented a machine that copies her entire line. It's up to Spongebob, Patrick and Squeaks to save the day. Chapter 7: Amoure and Prejudice- Patrick is lured to crime by the affection of Queen Bee. Chapter 8: Treasure of the Mauna Loa- Spongebob and Patrick discover a lost shipwreck. Chapter 9: Sam's Belt-'' Yosemite Sam is in need of a belt while robbing a men's clothing store''. Chapter 10: Opposite Day- needing to move out of Bikini Bottom, Squidward convinces Spongebob that it's Opposite Day. Chapter 11: a Canterlot Wedding: Part 1- Twilight learns that her brother, Shining Armor, is getting married and the whole cast is invited, but she becomes suspicious of his bride-to-be, Princess Cadence. Chapter 12: a Canterlot Wedding: Part 2- Twilight and Squeaks'' discover a terrible plot on the royal wedding''. Chapter 13: a Canterlot Wedding: Part 3- Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings have taken over Canterlot and have taken everyone prisoner, the only hope for Wasteland now is the Resistance composed of the unlikely team of Grandpa Max, Foghorn Leghorn, Sandy Cheeks, Bigfoot, Squeaks, Mr. Krabs and a reluctant Plankton and his computor wife, Karen. Season 3 Chapter 1: the Crystal Empire: Part 1- the lost city of the Crystal Empire has reappeared and the heroes try to get there. Chapter 2: the Crytsal Empire: Part 2- the spirit of King Sombra tries to destroy the Crystal Empire, and it's only hope is the missing Crystal Heart. Chapter 3: Robo-Krabs- after watching a scary movie, a paranoid Spongebob believes Mr. Krabs is a robot. Chapter 4: Uncle Grandpa- Uncle Grandpa comes to town and brings havoc with him like night wolves, robots, and a man-eating bucket of mayonaisee. Chapter 5: Discord and the Role-Players- Discord assembles Spongebob, Patrick, Spike and Tiny Miracle to play a magicly enhanced live action version of a role-playing board game. Chapter 6: Sir Littlechin the Dragon Slayer- Bugs and Squeaks must protect Spike from a knight who must save his reputation by slaying a dragon. Chapter 7: Spongebob's Thanksgiving- Spongebob gets Squidward to come to his family's mansion for Thanksgiving by taking his vacuum cleaner. Chapter 8: No Place Like Daffy- Porky Pig is assigned to take Daffy Duck to a resort for its grand opening, but the little black duck causes trouble for the studdering pig. Chapter 9: Magical Mystery Cure- Twilight accidently casts a spell that causes magical mayhem such as Krabby Patty running wild, people laying eggs, and Cyborg becoming a real boy (not that he's complaining). So she must write her own spell to break it. Season 4 Chapter 1: Princess Twilight Sparkle- now a princess, Twilight must learn to rule her own kingdom, which means less time with her friends. Meanwhile, Plankton uses Twilight's new title to his advantage. Chapter 2: Brain Food- Patrick casts a spell on his friends that makes them dumber. Chapter 3: Karate Star- Patrick learns karate and wrecks havoc on the OsTown region. Chapter 4: Rage Power- after causing colatteral damage to Meansteet, Raphael, Buttercup, and Rocksteady go to anger management class. Chapter 5: Hecks on Hex-'' Spongebob comes in possession of a magic gauntlet and is now hunted down by an evil sorcerer named Hex.'' Chapter 6: Patrick-Man- after being saved from thugs by Batman, Patrick attempts to be a superhero just like the Dark Knight. Chapter 7: Chum is Fum- Plankton hires Bigfoot to make catchy slogans. Chapter 8: Pickle Flavored Patties- the Mayor decides to make his Krabby Patties, but with lots of pickle flavoring. Chapter 9: How Mojo Got His Groove Back-'' Mojo Jojo loses his touch of evil, so he must now take part in the Villains Wrestling Enterprise (VWE for short) to get his "groove" back''. (This chapter is a parody of the film "How Stella Got Her Groove Back" mixed in with the WWE.) Chapter 10: Pinkie VS Squid- Pinkie Pie must defend her title as best party animal in Wasteland when an electric shock causes Squidward to be nice and hyperactive. Chapter 11: Viral Villains- the Amoeba Boys become computer viruses that spread all over Tomorrow City, so Ben must plug himself online to defeat them. Chapter 12: Hocu Pocus- wanting to impress his neighbors with a fake magic kit, Spongebob thinks he has turned Squidward into pastachio-flavored ice cream. Chapter 13: More Than Meets the Eye: Part 1- Princess Luna's old nemesis, Starscream, has returned and has taken all the alicorns captive. His next target: Twilight! Chapter 14: More Than Meets the Eye: Part 2- with Twilight and the alicorns now captive by Megatron and Starscream, and their magic now being used to fuel the Decepticons, Wasteland's only hope lies in the Temple of Primus, home to the slumbering Autobots and their leader, Optimus Prime. Chapter 15: More Than Meets the Eye: Part 3- the battle of the Autobots and the Decepticons rages on as Optimus confronts Megatron. Season 5 Chapter 1: the Salty Codgers- Grandpa Max shows Mr. Krabs the pleasures of being old. Chapter 2: Real Boy- Cyborg gets his wish to be a real boy, but at a cost, makes him completely useless. Chapter 3: Scooby-Doo and Shaggy's Excellent Adventure- Scooby and Shaggy get into trouble with a tribe of woodlanders on their way to a chicken joint where Shaggy is forced to marry the chief's daughter. Category:Crossovers Category:Disney Category:Warner Bros. Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon